


Of Late Night Confessions

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Qrow and Clover are idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow doesn't know what to do on his night off, then he, quite literally, runs into Clover.Perhaps his bad luck his turning around?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Of Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphaparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/gifts).



> More fairgame because that is all my life is now! Anyway, this is for alphaparrot since its his birthday! Hope you enjoy it and I hope your birthday is awesome!

Qrow let out a sigh as he wandered the halls of Atlas Academy. He had the night off but he had no idea what to do with his free time. The old him would have flown down to a bar in Mantle and gotten drunk off his ass but not anymore. He would never drink again. For his nieces and himself. He didn’t want to see their disappointment ever again. And since arriving in Atlas he’d been doing better. The itch was still there, clawing under his skin, but he managed to tamp it down. He knew he wasn’t alone in this, he had the kids’ encouragement and James’ help as well. 

And then there was Clover, who he couldn’t stop thinking about. The other man had been nothing but kind and supportive towards him and Qrow was grateful. The more time they spent together, which was most of the time, the more he liked Clover. He told himself it was just because it was nice to finally have a friend his own age to talk to but he knew that wasn’t all it was. He liked Clover, really liked him, to the point where it was definitely a crush turning into something more . It might have sounded juvenile but Qrow was feeling like a shy, awkward teenager again.

Clover sought out his companionship and always listened intently whenever Qrow talked, it made him feel good like he was worth something but he knew there was no way the other man felt the same, he was just a friendly guy who happened to wink at people. So Qrow pushed his feelings to the side and continued being friends with Clover but it was difficult when the other man smiled so sweetly at him.

If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that Clover reserved that smile and wink for him alone.

And maybe if he wasn’t so lost in thought he wouldn’t have bumped into someone as they rounded the corner.

“Oh Qrow, sorry about that. You okay?” Clover asked him, his smooth voice peppered with concern.

Qrow wanted to roll his eyes but he refrained. Of course he bumped into the man he’d just been thinking about.

_ Think of the luckiest man alive and he shall appear… or something.  _ He thought to himself and then remembered Clover had spoken and he hadn’t said anything back yet. 

“I’m fine, I was the one who wasn’t paying attention.” Qrow replied, trying to go for nonchalant but falling somewhere along sheepish.

“Don’t worry about it.” Clover told him reassuringly with a wave of his hand. “So what are you up to, you have the night off right?”

“Um yeah… but I haven’t made any plans…” Qrow said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“Well I also have the night off, we could do something together, if you’re interested.” Clover offered with a warm smile.

“Sure… What did you have in mind?” Qrow asked him and then his stomach growled, much to his embarrassment. 

Clover chuckled and said, “How about we get some take-out and have it in my room?” 

“Y-yeah… that sounds good.” Qrow agreed.

“Great! I’ve got the perfect place in mind!” Clover exclaimed. “Shall we?”

Qrow smiled and said, “Okay, lead the way, lucky charm.”

They picked up their food and headed back to Clover’s room. It was identical to the one James had given Qrow but it looked more lived in with plants, pictures and other trinkets decorating it. It had a homely feel to it. They sat down at the table and dug into their food which consisted of a spicy noodle stir fry and a variety of different sushi rolls. It was all delicious and Qrow was already planning on going there again. The two men talked as they ate, both of them laughing as Qrow told Clover a story from his youth.

“I can’t believe he tricked you into wearing a skirt!” Clover said as his laughter started to die down.

“Yeah well I kicked Jimmy’s ass in a skirt once and I could kick yours too!” Qrow said while puffing out his chest. “And look damn good while doing it.”

“Well I won’t say no to seeing you in a skirt.” Clover said in a low voice that made Qrow blush and break eye contact as he began to nervously fiddle with his rings. Clover noticed the change immediately. “Qrow, you okay?” The concern in his voice made the shapeshifter look up at him again.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Qrow answered with a shrug.

Clover didn’t look convinced. “Listen Qrow, I’m sorry if I’ve been coming on too strong, I’ll back off and-”

“What do you mean ‘coming on too strong?’” Qrow asked him with narrowed eyes.

Clover both looked and sounded confused. “I mean… My flirting attempts are too intense and I made you uncomfortable?” 

“Wait… You were flirting?” Qrow asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah… was that not obvious?” Clover asked hesitantly, a hint of hurt in his voice.

“... It's not that I didn’t notice…” Qrow told him with shame and guilt plainly on his face. “I just didn’t want to get my hopes up…”

Clover smiled at him. “Oh Qrow.” He placed a hand on Qrow’s fidgeting ones causing him to stop. “You’d never be getting your hopes up with me, I like you so much.”

Qrow looked awestruck. “You do?”

“Of course, I’d never lie to you.” Clover spoke softly as he brought one of Qrow’s hands to his lips and kissed it. “I really like you, Qrow.”

Qrow finally returned his smile and said, “I like you too Clover.”

Clover looked so happy at his words, it made Qrow’s heart flutter in bliss.

“So, is it okay if I kiss you right now?” Clover asked him in a gentle tone that made Qrow blush even more than he already was.

“Please do.” Qrow whispered as he closed his eyes. He felt his partner’s hand cup his cheek and brush it softly with his thumb, he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. Then he felt Clover’s soft lips on his in a tender kiss. In this moment Qrow felt warm and light, like he was flying.

Clover pulled away slowly, with Qrow chasing after him in a slight daze until he opened his eyes to see the other man grinning back at him.

“That good, huh?” Clover asked teasingly. 

Qrow rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Clover said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Qrow smirked and leaned forward until Clover closed his eyes, then he booped his nose and leaned away. Clover opened his eyes and pouted petulantly like a child. Qrow thought he looked adorable but decided he was feeling generous tonight so he leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Better?” Qrow asked.

“Much.” Clover replied, with a wink.

“Good, because that’s all you’re getting.” Qrow stated firmly with a hmph.

“And if I asked you to stay the night?” Clover asked with a hopeful smile.

Qrow’s face turned beet red, he hadn't expected Clover to ask him that so soon but he certainly wasn’t against the idea.

“Oh uh sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! Not sleeping together but-” Now it was Clover’s turn to blush as he stammered out his words.

“But sleeping together.” Qrow finished for him, smirking despite his embarrassment.

“We don’t have to! You can have the bed and I’ll take the couch!” Clover exclaimed, looking all kinds of nervous with his flailing hands.

“Or we could both sleep on the bed and…” Qrow trailed off, his eyes looking anywhere but at the other man.

Clover gulped. “And?” He prompted.

“And I’d like to cuddle with you…” Qrow looked back up at Clover as he finished. “If that’s okay.”

Clover smiled that wonderful smile of his and said, “Of course, I’d like that, pretty bird.”

Qrow smiled and kissed him once more. “Thank you.”

So they finished their meals and got ready for bed. Qrow didn’t have any of his sleeping clothes so he borrowed a shirt and pajama bottoms that were far too big for him. Clover couldn’t keep his thoughts of how cute Qrow was to himself much to the other’s embarrassment. They climbed into bed and snuggled close, facing each other with their arms wrapped around one another. Qrow fell asleep first, Clover’s heartbeat calming him until he drifted off. Clover smiled at his relaxed face, he looked younger like this, as if he was at peace. He gently brushed the hair out of the elder man’s face and closed his eyes until sleep took him knowing he would wake up to a lovely sight in the morning.


End file.
